


life & death

by chiyoki



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiyoki/pseuds/chiyoki
Summary: the goddesses of life & death, and a snippet of their relationship.





	life & death

**Author's Note:**

> commission piece, may be continued.

burning incense lamps were scattered amongst high shelves, accompanying some gold-rimmed glass jars, each filled to the brim with faintly glowing, oozing liquids: some held a shoal of fish, each delightfully mimicking the sun’s golden light. others had delicate plants: vibrant, almost glowing sangria roses with a wine-red colour; exotic rich, lush lavender; canary-coloured crocus. one seemed to have its own ecosystem, emitting violent crashes of lightning and thunder, disrupting the gentle waves’ peaceful rhythm as it hunted the tiny yet bright critters that resided there.

sat amongst this marvellous display was a winged creature: her tiny body was thin and fragile, with gentle yet elegant wings decorated with fine, exquisite gold and arranged into beautiful patterns. atop her head sat a crown, laced with intricate designs, each jewel carved with extraordinary precision and attention. and yet a plague seemed to be destroying its delicacy: a shadow was cast upon it, riddled with disease and wrath and demons from all kinds of hells, cursed by the demons of war and chaos. 

“there is nothing more warming than death’s heavenly touch, her divine eyes… no creature could mimic their soft glow.”

sharply, she cast her elegant sword. its handle was wonderfully woven with gold and laced with mahogany jewels, much like the eyes of a cruel spider. and with a sudden burst of energy, the creature freed her wings, and let them spread to greet the calm night. her precious creations quivered and shook as the floor beneath her shuddered as she escaped into the darkness.

gradually, mountains began to grow larger, their vast kingdom opening up to her. curling clouds and distant stars gazed upon her in wonder, acting as guidance to the creature’s destination. she followed their gentle touch while carefully trailing behind the creatures that resided in the night, admiring them from afar. 

murky dots began to transform into sullen pine trees, surrounded by oil-slick, death ridden shadows. violently, an enraged sea whipped the coast and shattered the wildlife that lived there: the moon held an uncontrollable fury, influenced by its citizens. dim, hazy lights rode the vicious waves, which upon a closer glance, where lost, wandering spirits, which were yet to be taken by death. 

surrounded by this cruel nature was a cramped, meagre town. cautiously landing upon the land, she scurried down a back alley and into the marketplace, warily avoiding the eyes of the twinkling lights. she tore through the fine cloths of the stalls which the rich so gracefully admired; each was filled to the brim with strange bottles of liquids, a grand display of chickens, turkeys, geese, poultry, plum-puddings, luscious pears, juicy oranges, roasted vegetables, vibrant, glowing apples, blood-red, oozing wine and stacks and stacks of marvellous cakes. 

instantaneously, it seemed, the luxurious world of the wealthy moulded into that of impoverished and feeble animals. rags and pouches of beggars were battered and tattered with mud and mould. repulsed by themselves, they slunk away into the shadows and she, too, cautiously avoided their disease-ridden touch. crippled and dirty rats bit her arms and legs and suddenly, flashes of cold fire burnt her gaze and trickled after her, like an animal hunting for its prey. dusty, poisoned smoke shrivelled the creature’s lungs and burnt her skin until it was cracked and fractured. though rain eventually fell and slaughtered this ferocious fire, it slashed her aching bones its accomplice blinded her with sudden shocks and lashes of light. the deep drumming of thunder warned the weak and feeble and forced them into hiding. 

suddenly, a shot from the side: the serene luminosity suddenly transformed into acute, wolfish fangs, poisoning her with a sharp and heinous pain that tore at her skin and bones. screeches and howls like a cruel choir resonated and echoed through the wasteland as they crashed against ruined houses in the damp and cramped streets. glass shattered and as if it was acting in retaliation, joined in the vicious battle and seemed to strike like a savage beast, bruising and cutting. scratching and scraping, blood, pure black and red, mixed together and with the rain and tainted the streets. bloodied fur and feathers like mere decorations lay on the ground, slowly blending in with their surroundings. 

finally, the choir ceased, and the world fell silent: only the resonating, striking bells could be heard, and the sound of a mangled creature struggling and grasping for air. 

as dawn settled over the land, a familiar figure came before her: death herself. decorated in glorious silk and features that rivalled nature’s creatures, her touch soothed the weak and distressed, and yet brought pain to those who wished to look upon her. the warmth of her touch, her soul, seemed to slowly ignite the creature’s. though pale and weak, her eyes held the strength of centuries’ worth of wars, and yet a calm and reassuring loveliness.

“persephone, my love; why must you seek death? the very thing you despise, the creature that haunts you,” the creature murmured.

persephone weakly laughed, enchanted, almost, by her softly glowing eyes.


End file.
